


Forged by Fire

by nihonlove



Series: ongoing connection [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Gen, Humiliation, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Minor Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Minor Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, One Reference to Trans Male Pregnancy, POV Outsider, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Season/Series 02, Soulmates, Trans Keith (Voltron), Ulaz (Voltron) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/pseuds/nihonlove
Summary: Ulaz brings the Red and Black Paladins to the base of the Blade of Marmora. When one of the Marmora blades is discovered in the Red Paladin's possession, Kolivan gets to witness just how much he and the Black Paladin mean to one another.





	Forged by Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kilaem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilaem/gifts).



> This fic was written as part of the Valentine's Exchange in the Sheith Happens Discord. My recipient said they liked BOM Keith, so this was born. The fic is technically a part of the ongoing connection verse, but can be read on its own. All outsiders first coming into this fic really need to know is that Keith and Shiro are soulmates, but aren't a couple yet, and that Ulaz lives.
> 
> Special thanks to meoqie for beta-reading this! ❤︎.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kolivan makes certain to stand completely still and straight as Antok and Vezi bring Ulaz and the two Paladins – the Red one and the Black one – down to the main entrance hall. As soon as the elevator doors slide open upon them, and Kolivan comes to view of them, however, he has to hide a disbelieving laugh. Kolivan has never seen an Earthling before, though he has naturally heard the stories whispered across the Empire of the Champion and his might in the arena. He isn’t sure what he expected, but he’s certain it wasn’t for these particular Earthlings to be so small, the bigger one barely reaching Ulaz’s collarbones.

It seems incredulous to think they of all people lead Voltron, as much as he knows not to underestimate someone for their size. He’s immediately more certain Ulaz has made a mistake divulging the location of their secret base to these Earthlings, let alone bringing them here. What use can these kits possibly prove to be for them and their cause?

“Leader,” Ulaz speaks as he steps forward and removes his mask. He hangs his head in respect as much as humility, as he ought to. “By Her Blade, I have returned.”

As much as the sight of his knowledge that his bringing of the Earthlings here is not well-received softens Kolivan’s anger to a degree, he doesn’t let it show. He doesn’t spare so much as a nod towards Ulaz, despite how he may long to. He cannot in the presence of these strangers that he cannot trust, and not when regardless of knowing how his actions would be perceived, Ulaz still brought them to their base, their home.

No matter even that Ulaz has been gone for nearly far too long and is one of the Blades Kolivan has known longest – since Ulaz was hardly out of kithood and so hopelessly smitten by the first brush with his kindred soul and since Kolivan himself was a mere squad leader – but Kolivan has never been a creature ruled by his emotion. For the sake of the Blade, for the sake of people just like Ulaz, he has to put aside any personal attachments and sentiments. Even in the face of an old friend and especially so in the presence of people who do not belong to their ranks and Kolivan cannot know the intentions of.

“Your soft heart has failed you once again, Ulaz,” Kolivan says, making sure to keep his tone even. It is the simplest way for him to display disappointment under the circumstances. “You should not have brought these Earthlings into our midst.”

To his credit, as always, if the words are painful to hear, Ulaz does not let it show. His heart may be soft, his mind far too his own, but his level-headedness has always been what makes him an invaluable member of the Blade.

“I didn’t bring these two here with my heart, but with my head,” Ulaz says, voice equally steady as his gaze, as he stands up straight, proud, like the Blade he is. Unrelenting, unstoppable; perfectly calm even before the mightiest storm. It is almost bothersome, as it has been for as long as Kolivan has known Ulaz. “Alone both our groups are barely holding out against our common enemy; together we may actually stand a fighting chance. I brought these ones here to seize that chance.”

For a brief moment, Kolivan remains silent. It is only right to make Ulaz a little nervous. Ulaz doesn’t so much as flinch for it, however, for which Kolivan has to force away a smile. Reliable, headstrong Ulaz, as usual.

As he lets Ulaz ponder and sweat, Kolivan turns his eyes towards the Paladins. He does it subtly so through his mask they cannot ascertain he is watching. He cannot see much in the dimmed light of the hall and with the two Paladins still having their helmets on, but he can observe the manner they stand close together, each of them equally protective over the other. There is a closeness to them, perhaps friendship, perhaps something deeper; he cannot be sure with mere visual observations.

Regardless, although they were ordered to come unarmed, Kolivan would be foolish to think they are not prepared for a fight to guard one another. He can observe the tension in their bodies and how the smaller Paladin keeps his eyes moving around the room, constantly aware of the danger around them. His vigilance almost makes Kolivan smile. At least fools they are not.

He meets Antok’s eyes for a brief moment over the head of the smaller Paladin, unnoticed and undetected. Neither of he nor Antok move or say anything, but their long time of being acquainted has allowed Kolivan to know his Lieutenant well. He and Antok may never consummate the Pull and Bond humming between their bodies even at this moment, may never be joined together in the manner the Gods have meant them to, but it is of no matter. Their knowledge of each other and their undeniable – although oftentimes troublesome – affection for each other, both honed to their sharpest over many deca-phoebes, have allowed them to be close to one another, to read one another better than Kolivan believes even most truly joined pairs are.

Kolivan can tell from the tension in Antok’s body now that he too is suspicious of the visitors, and more nervous over their presence than he wishes to show. It doesn’t shock Kolivan in the least. Antok is the protector of the Blade first and foremost after all, Kolivan’s most trusted right hand, the strength through which he is able to carry on as he does.

Kolivan also knows, however, that Antok is fond of Ulaz much the same as he himself is. Antok doesn’t wish to be angry with him or visibly wary of his new comrades. All three of them have simply known each other for too long for trust and affection to not develop, not under the dire circumstances they’ve been born to, that they live in, and that they will more than likely die in. There are no longer many people Kolivan can say that knew him before he became their Leader, and for that alone Ulaz is not someone neither he nor Antok can brush off so easily.

For that, and for the sake of moving forward with the situation, Kolivan turns to address the Paladins. “I am Kolivan, the Leader of the Blade of Marmora.”

“My name is Shiro,” the Black Paladin speaks, appearing to relax a fraction over the course of a breath for being acknowledged. “And this is Keith.”

The little one beside the Black Paladin barely moves, appearing content to follow his lead. Kolivan is not fooled however. He can see that whereas the Black Paladin is slightly more at ease now, the little one is only more on alert. In spite of his smaller size, Kolivan cannot help but think of Antok and himself as he observes them. He knows in his bones that the little one would be willing and prepared to fight all of them to keep them from harming his Leader.  

He’s not unlike a Galra with his lifemate, Kolivan cannot help but think.

Antok meets his eye once more over the little one’s head, a simple flex of his hand confirming what Kolivan already knew. He cannot quite decide if that makes the boy a fool or not, to defy them when entering their very territory but also being prepared for anything that may come.

“You were told to come unarmed,” Kolivan says, raising his voice a fraction to instill a bit of fear to the Earthlings.

“You also told us to identify ourselves,” the little one speaks up, harsher and more defensive than his companion. He is so much like an untamed and unrefined kit that it is almost laughable. It is as though he barely minds who is he is talking to, barely cares where he is. All he speaks is his truth. “The Lions are about as close as we come to an ID.”

“If anything happens, believe me, you’ll be happy you have the Red Lion on your side,” the Black Paladin says, tone softer than the little one’s, more placating. Regardless, it is clear he stands with his right hand, his support unwavering and unquestioned in its steadiness. There is no doubt in his mind of any treachery from the little one, his trust never-ending. He rather even speaks of the Red Lion as though he really means its Paladin.

If these were two Galra kits in the Blade, Kolivan would find this sort of evident mutual devotion almost sweet. It serves to remind him a little of the early days of Thace and Ulaz’s youthful, fumbling and passionate courtship.

“The Lion was our most reliable way of arriving here, Leader,” Ulaz cuts in. “Keith has her under control. She is not a threat to us so long as he is on our side.”

“Perhaps what you say is true,” Kolivan amends. “However, I wasn’t referring to your beast.”

Kolivan nudges his head and it is all he needs to do in order for Antok to grab a hold of the little one’s wrist, immobilizing him, and wrestle him down on the ground.

“Keith!” the Black Paladin cries, attempting to approach his partner for assistance. Vezi is quick to block his path as Antok searches through the little one’s body for what he saw previously. Kolivan can tell Ulaz longs to aid the little one as well, tension palpable in his whole body, but he also knows better than to escalate a situation such as this. He is still responsible for bringing the two strangers here after all. All he can do is observe and prepare himself for what is to come.

As Antok brings the weapon the little one was carrying into his line of sight, however, Kolivan doesn’t believe any of them could have prepared for what it is.

“He has one of our blades!” Antok declares, holding the knife up for everyone to see, still in its unawakened form. “Who did you steal this from?” Antok demands of the little one, still squished beneath his weight on the floor, in barely contained fury.

Kolivan understands how he feels. Aside from shock, he cannot help the way he feels insulted down to his core for this kit’s insolence.

“I didn’t!” the little one cries, turning to meet Antok’s eye over his shoulder. “I’ve had it all my life!”

“Lies!” Antok hisses.

“Antok,” Ulaz cuts in, taking a cautious step closer, arms held up in a peace-mongering manner. “Let him up. I don’t believe he stole the blade.”

Antok raises his head towards Ulaz. “You dare defend this thief?” he growls. “Truly you’ve sunken more than we ever could’ve anticipated!”

“Antok,” Kolivan murmurs, attempting to soothe him. He turns to address Ulaz. He makes certain to harden his tone. Ulaz would be well-advised to know he needs to have a good explanation for this. “Why do you say what you say, Ulaz?”

Kolivan sees Ulaz briefly glance over at the Black Paladin, continuously being held in place by Vezi and nervously observing the events. It is likely that what Ulaz is about to say is a manner delicate in more ways than one. He cannot be certain how the Black Paladin will react.

Regardless, Ulaz knows as well as Kolivan that he must proceed if his new comrades are to leave the base alive, and so he speaks, “I can’t be certain. My sense of smell isn’t strong enough, and the kit has spent his lifetime amongst humans. Their scent has rubbed off on him.” Ulaz turns on his heel to face Kolivan directly, conviction clear on his face. “But I do not think I am mistaken when I say that knife is truly his.”

All of the Blade have learned how to delay information in a subtle manner such as this, and to find out what is being said even when the words are not entirely clear. It is all the easier between people who have known each other long, as Kolivan and Ulaz have. If what Ulaz is trying to convey is true, Kolivan can understand his need for being delicate with the matter. No doubt he wishes to spare the little one from shock or reveal something he wouldn’t prefer others to know. It is much like Ulaz to be so commendable.

The Paladins are still wearing their helmets and full-body suits. It is impossible for Kolivan to verify Ulaz’s suspicions for himself in this manner. He cannot scent the little one nor see much of his features to look for any sorts of clues beyond the paleness of his skin and the slightness of his body. In its unawakened form, the blade itself cannot yield any proof either.

Regardless, Kolivan is no fool. He knows more than well that if the little one truly did not steal the blade, there are limited options for how he could have come to be in the possession of it.

“Can you corroborate your friend’s statement?” Kolivan turns to ask the Black Paladin. “Does this blade truly belong to him?”

“I…” the Black Paladin hesitates, his whole body tense once more. He seems unable to look down at the little one, at his face, as he speaks. “I don’t know.”

He is honest at least, Kolivan has to give him that.

“Shiro, you know me,” the little one insists, sounding almost pained on the ground. “I promise you I didn’t steal it. I’ve had this knife as long as I can remember; my Dad gave it to me.”

“Antok,” Ulaz says again, this time with a harsher tone. “Let him go.”

“You’ve become blinded, Ulaz,” Antok growls. “You would truly trust them over us?”

“I am not saying that,” Ulaz insists. “I am only acting on what I know. And I believe the kit is as confused as we are.” He meets Antok’s gaze steadily, knowingly. “Let him up.”

Antok waits a brief moment, meeting Kolivan’s eye. Kolivan relaxes his shoulders the slightest he can, indicating his permission. It is best to try and diffuse the situation as well as they can, for now. It is not as though the Paladins can escape this place. One way or another, they will get to the truth.

Antok lets out a low, frustrated rumble, but he moves himself from on top of the little one. Ulaz is quick to move and assist the boy back to his feet. If Kolivan wasn’t so frustrated with him, he might find Ulaz’s obvious softness for these kits more heartwarming. If they were alone, he could perhaps even tease him a little. It doesn’t seem as though Ulaz is quite holding to his word of not wanting kits anymore. Although if their suspicions are true, Kolivan supposes it’s natural. If the little one is who Ulaz seems to assume he is, then...

Meanwhile, Vezi takes Antok relenting for the sign it is, and allows the Black Paladin to make his way to his companion as well. Kolivan can just about observe the concern in his brow as he approaches the little one and Ulaz, moving to place his hand on the Red Paladin’s shoulder.

“Keith,” the Black Paladin says, moving as close as he can be as though to shield him from all of them, from any additional harm that might come to him. “Ulaz, what’s going on?”

“What does it mean that I have this knife?” the little one demands, sounding almost desperate. “What did you mean with what you said before?”

“I cannot be certain, as I already said,” Ulaz says, his tone even softer than Kolivan expects.

“Regardless, he wouldn’t be able to tell you,” Kolivan says, both reminding Ulaz that he ought not say more and informing the Paladins of the fact. “Our organization is built on secrecy and trust. This is not information for outsiders.”

“Somehow, this blade ended up with me on Earth!” the little one cries, seemingly either not hearing or not caring of what Kolivan said. “Where did it come from? What does it mean that I have it?”

There are flames in his eyes, visible even in the dimness of the room with how bright they burn. It is almost enough to convince anyone. Kolivan cannot deny he himself also wishes he had answers to the boy’s questions, had a way to ascertain the truth.

Perhaps it is because of that that he says, “You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here.”

It does not surprise him when the little one cries, “How? I’ll do it!”

“Keith…” Ulaz starts.

Kolivan doesn’t let him continue. This is not the time to coddle the kit. Not if they want to  _ know _ . “The Trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed.”

“Survive?” the Black Paladin breathes, moving closer even to the little one, shielding him with his arm.

“These trials will result in one of two things: knowledge or death,” Kolivan continues regardless.

He can see the alarm in the Black Paladin’s shoulders, in his brow; hear it in his voice as he speaks, “Keith, this is crazy. Let’s just leave, since we’re clearly not wanted here.”

“Shiro, I can’t,” the little one says, and there is a tenderness to his voice that would be shocking from such a fiery creature if not for the way the two of them have consistently stood so close together. The boy sounds almost pleading, begging the Black Paladin to understand. “I have to do this. I have to  _ know _ .” He says no more, before he turns towards Kolivan. “I will do your trials.”

Kolivan allows himself a nod. “Antok,” he says. “Give the boy the blade.” Antok hesitates a tick, clearly reluctant, but he does. “Ulaz, take him to get changed.”

“Come, Keith,” Ulaz says, placing a hand between the little one’s shoulder blades, gently beginning to guide him towards one of the side doors of the entrance hall.

“Wait!” the Black Paladin cries before they can get far. “Am I just supposed to sit here and worry?”

“No,” Kolivan amends. “You will join me. We can view the events at the observation deck.” He looks up towards the hall. “Vezi, Blix and Peynil, come along with us. The rest of you, prepare yourselves.”

…

To his credit, the Black Paladin puts on a calm appearance all the way through the journey down to the observation deck. He doesn’t so much as say anything, though Kolivan can see him making note of their route as they go. No doubt he is thinking of back-up plans in case anything goes wrong. Gone is his previous trust in them, broken in the face of a threat to his comrade.

Kolivan doesn’t fault him for that. It is, after all, commendable that the Black Paladin seems to understand he has no right to comment on any of this, has no way of stopping his companion from doing the trials, as much as what is about to happen makes him uncomfortable and uneasy. All there is for him to do is hope, wait and watch.

It is not long after Kolivan, his Blades, and the Black Paladin reach the observation deck that the little one appears in the arena for the trails in the monitors before them. He is dressed in the traditional suit for the ordeal, the absence of a helmet allowing Kolivan a chance at last to observe his features. It is difficult to see beyond the innate Earthling manner of the boy, but as he looks closer, Kolivan can realize the familiarity in his sharp chin and long nose. It is not quite enough to prove anything, but it is something to think about, regardless.

As the little one begins the trial with the first Blade he is up against, there is a lack of refinement in the manner he fights, uncoordinated and untrained. He cannot keep up with the Blade he’s up against, only gaining pain and injuries for his efforts. Despite that, Kolivan can still see the potential in him. There is truly a flame inside the boy that cannot be ignored, a drive to know and to  _ act _ . He is not the worst Kolivan has ever seen in these trials who has succeeded. If that potential can be refined and perfected…

“Come on, Keith…” the Black Paladin murmurs under his breath as they look on.

Kolivan hears the door to the observation deck open and close. He glances from the corner of his eye only to confirm what he already knows. Ulaz’s step is familiar to him as he walks up to them, eyes on the monitors before them. He arrives just in time to view the little one ending up in his opponent’s grip and losing his first battle, bruised and battered already.

_ “Surrender the blade and the pain will cease,” _ the little one’s opponent says, as is custom.

_ “I won’t quit,”  _ the little one hisses, even with a sword at his neck. Kolivan almost admires his bravery.

_ “Then the pain continues,”  _ the Blade states, letting the little one loose to fall down on his knees on the ground, gasping and grunting in pain.  _ “You’re not meant to go through that door,” _ the Blade says as the boy gets to his feet.

As anyone who entered these trials before him, the little one does not figure the clue out the first time, making a run for it towards the door at the other end of the trial arena with determination rekindled in his stride. And so the trials continue, as they must. The next room places the little one up against two opponents.

“This is not a fair fight,” the Black Paladin declares, sounding both angry and pained, his eyes not leaving his friend on the monitors.

“Nor is taking on the Galra, yet that is the fight we face,” Kolivan says.

“Ulaz…” the Black Paladin pleads, turning to Ulaz, no doubt hoping for support from his only known ally in this place.

“We cannot help him here, Shiro,” Ulaz says, though his tone is soft. “I know how you feel. I have been in the same position as you are now. But this is the way of the Blade. All we can do is offer our support for the ones who must suffer through these trials.”

Kolivan allows himself a small smile beneath the secrecy of his mask. He can still remember quite well the day of Thace’s trials and the way Ulaz had to be dragged out of the observation deck by five Blades because he was causing himself to bleed at his hands and mouth, trying to keep calm through the sensation of physical pain.

In the arena, the little one continues forward despite doubtless being in much pain by now; in spite his failures thus far. He keeps on going, facing continuously larger groups of opponents, being thrown around like a plaything with his small frame and lack of skill.

Yet he refuses to give in. Once again, Kolivan doesn’t know if it makes him foolish or courageous in his eyes.

“How long does this go on?” the Black Paladin asks after another bout of long and silent observing.

“Sometimes, the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop,” Kolivan says.

“He’ll never quit,” the Black Paladin says with conviction.

“One way or another, this will end.”

“Knowledge or death,” Ulaz sighs, closing his eyes and hanging his head in sympathy.

To the luck of both of the Paladins, it is in the next trial arena, as the little one seems to be in the most pain, exhausted from everything he’s already been through, that the boy seems to gain a revelation. There is no hesitation to his movements as he throws his blade through the air into one of the hatch doors on the ground that his opponents use to enter the arena, blocking it from closing.

For the first time, Kolivan thinks he can properly see the resemblance to  _ her _ . She always was handy with her blade, often using it in its unawakened form, not unlike this boy now.

The little one rushes towards the hatch door, kicking and punching any remaining the Blades out of the way as he goes. He grabs his blade from the hatch door, allowing it to move again, before slipping down through it. It closes after him, leaving his opponents stranded.

Kolivan holds back a smile. The boy has made it through the first phase of the trials.

Unfortunately, once he reaches the below chambers, in the secret second arena, the little one’s wounds and exhaustion finally begin to catch up to him, and he collapses on the ground unconscious. Fire can only burn for so long before it runs out of fuel, after all.

Kolivan can hear the Black Paladin swallow painfully and shift his weight around beside him. He pays him no mind, keeping his eyes on the screens before them. Kolivan has seen many of these trials in his lifetime, and it is this part that is always the most revealing; the part that really tells him who his Blades are, what they fear the most and what they cherish the most in the world. For there to be complete and utter trust between every Blade, all of them need to be prepared to show even their innermost self to their comrades. That is why this part of the trials exists. That is what his predecessor once told him.

_ “Hey, baby,” _ a voice not unfamiliar nor unexpected speaks on the screen. The source of the voice slowly reveals itself, an illusion of the Black Paladin smiling gently down at the little one. He crouches down beside him, moving to cradle the boy tenderly in his arms, letting him rest across his thighs.  _ “You did it.” _

_ “Shiro…?” _ the little one murmurs in a hoarse voice, shifting in the hologram’s arms enough to lie there more comfortably and to be able to see his face.

_ “Shhh,” _ the hologram whispers, soft and sweet.  _ “It’s okay now. It’s gonna be okay. You don’t have to fight anymore. Just rest.” _

_ “Shiro…” _ the little one sighs, pressing his face in the other’s stomach and chest and closing his eyes. He looks peaceful, perfectly content to stay as he is.

“Is that a hologram?” the real Black Paladin beside Kolivan demands, sounding incredulous and angry. It seems the little one is not the only one with some fire within him.

“His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape reflecting its wearer’s greatest hopes and fears,” Kolivan says, turning to speak to him directly. “And, at this moment, your friend desperately wants to see you.”

On the screen, the hologram has begun stroking back the little one’s dark hair.

_ “Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone ever has in those battles,” _ he says tenderly, his fingers soothing and gentle as they touch the boy’s head, looking at him like he is the very stars in the sky.

The little one lets out a laugh.  _ “I couldn’t even fucking beat one of them.” _

_ “This fight was rigged from the start. I don’t think they ever expected you to win, they just wanted you to give up the knife,” _ the hologram says, tone honeyed and soft.  _ “You don’t have to keep this up. You can just give in.” _

The little one blinks, his body tensing up for the first time since the hologram entered the room. His eyes search the other’s face in pained confusion.  _ “What?” _

_ “Just give them the knife and let’s get out of here.” _

_ “Shiro…I told you, I can’t,” _ the little one pleads, sounding and looking close to tears.  _ “It’s the only connection I have to my past, the only thing I’ve been able to keep with me to remind me of Dad through all these years.” _

_ “Must not have been that important if even I’ve never seen it,” _ the hologram huffs.

_ “I was afraid someone would make you tell, and then they’d take it away,” _ the little one murmurs.  _ “I wouldn’t have been allowed to keep it at the Garrison.” _

_ “That’s right, you wouldn’t have,” _ the hologram says, now sounding sneering, smug, his face twisting into a strange smile, even as he strokes through the boy’s hair once more.  _ “Little Keith Kogane, always getting into trouble, with no one to love him.” _

The little one’s eyes widen.  _ “Shiro…” _

_ “I only looked out for you because I felt sorry for you, you know,” _ the hologram says, shifting the boy off his lap and down to the ground once more quite harshly, smiling sickly sweet as the boy hits his head and groans in pain.  _ “I felt it was my duty, since you were my soulmate and all. And what did I gain in return?” _ He grabs the boy’s hair in a cruel imitation of the earlier tenderness, holding his head up by his grip.  _ “Adam left me because of you. I went to Kerberos because of you. Now I’m out here because of you. I lost  _ everything _ , and for what?” _

_ “Shiro, please…” _ the little one whispers, tears starting to spill from his eyes onto his swollen cheeks, turned purple with clotting blood.

_ “ _ Shiro, please _ ,” _ the hologram mimics, making his voice higher than regularly.  _ “You’re pathetic, Keith. You always were, panting after me like some bitch in heat. You think I didn’t notice? Didn’t see how badly you wanted me to fuck you and fill you up until you got fat with it? How badly you wanted me to love you, to finally give you the family you always wished for?”  _ He sneers.  _ “I bet you sabotaged Adam and me on purpose so you could have me all to yourself.” _

_ “I didn’t, I swear!” _ the little one cries, as more tears escape his eyes.  _ “Shiro, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I…” _

_ “You say you’re sorry, and yet you still won’t even give up that knife for me,” _ the hologram hisses.

“Stop!” the real Black Paladin cries out, the expression on his face pure agony. “Stop torturing him! Why is it saying those things to him?”

“These are the worst fears he carries in his heart,” Ulaz says softly, not taking his eyes of the monitors. “They are never easy to face.”

The Black Paladin turns to him, eyes blazing with fury and fear. “Why is there a test like this in the first place?”

“Because although it is difficult, facing one’s own darkness is also necessary if they truly wish to become a member of the Blade,” Ulaz says, not unkindly. “One must also be willing to share them. It is only through that that we can work together and trust one another.”

The Black Paladin grits his teeth. “Keith would hate knowing we’re seeing this.”

“And that is precisely why he must do this,” Ulaz says.

_ “Shiro, anything else that is mine to give, you can have,” _ the little one murmurs on the screen, catching the Black Paladin’s attention once more.  _ “But this knife is the only way for me to learn who I really am.” _

The hologram finally sets him down by his hair, almost mockingly gentle.  _ “Then you’ve chosen to be alone.” _

As the hologram begins to walk away, the little one hurries to get back on his feet, rushing after the form slowly disappearing into the light from the door at the end of the arena.

_ “Shiro, wait!” _

The hologram keeps on his path towards the light, not turning back to look at the little one. The light grows all the brighter, until it whites out the view on the monitors completely. Kolivan closes his eyes, shielding himself from it.

When he opens his eyes once more, the little one has lost consciousness, as he was meant to. He lies still on the ground, groaning and in pain, his eyes moving beneath his lids in a troubled dream.

“You need to get him out of there!” The Black Paladin cries.

“He can decide when to leave,” Kolivan says.

“You’re messing with his mind!” The Black Paladin turns to him. “You’re going to kill him!”

Kolivan turns to look at him. “Knowledge or death, Shiro.”

The Black Paladin – Shiro – grits his teeth together, but only for a brief moment. He turns on his heel and begins walking towards the exit of the observation deck, calm but determined in his stride.

“I’m calling this off,” he says as his only explanation. Before he can move any further, Vezi, Blix and Peynil step forward to block his path, as they were meant to in case the Black Paladin chose to make trouble.

Vezi and Blix grab a hold of him, Peynil standing to the side to keep guard. As soon as they do, the whole room, the whole base begins to shake beneath and around them. The structure of the base starts to fall apart under the strength of the shaking, the monitors of the observation deck growing fuzzy with the motion. Kolivan would assume an earthquake, if such a thing was possible where they are.

“What is going on?” Ulaz cries, voicing what they’re all thinking.

“Leader, take cover!” Antok shouts, moving towards Kolivan.

“Halt!” Kolivan says. “We mustn’t make sudden movements before we know what is happening.”

Antok freezes, tense in his whole body in a way Kolivan has only thus far seen in battle. If he were a more sentimental man, he would almost be warmed by Antok’s continued and unquestioned devotion.

The door to the observation deck opens, revealing Reinjol, who rushes to the room. “The Red Lion is attacking the base! It’s trying to break through!”

“It has a link with Keith,” the Black Paladin says. “It knows when he’s in danger. It’s coming for him!”

The base shakes around them, and Kolivan cannot help the way his eyes look towards Antok and Ulaz, just to ascertain no particles of the ceiling fall on them. Unfortunately, Shiro is intelligent and capable enough to both see and seize an opportunity of such caliber, and the next thing Kolivan knows is he has broken free of the Blades holding him back and is running out of the room, no doubt to go to his companion.

“Everyone, with me,” he says, calm as he can make himself. “We must go after him.”

They run, but Shiro is ahead of them enough that he is able to make his way to the little one before they have a chance to reach him. They arrive in the arena just in time for the little one to wake up.

“Keith!” Shiro cries, gently helping him stand by his armpits. “Keith, are you okay?”

“Stop what you’re doing!” Vezi cries, honoring the code of the Blade as usual. For him, assisting someone while they’re in the midst of their trial is a travesty. Kolivan is almost grateful Vezi spares him the trouble, even by mere fractions.

“What are you talking about?” the little one asks, his voice rough from all he’s been through, his eyes barely staying open with how swollen his face is growing. “What’s going on?”

As if by the command of his voice, more of the base falls at the power of the Red Lion’s attacks.

“Call of your beast!” Kolivan shouts.

“Move out of the way!” Shiro shouts back, still holding his companion up. “We’re leaving!”

“You’re not leaving with that blade,” Kolivan says. “You’re not worthy of it. You failed to awaken it.”

“What does that  _ mean _ ?” the little one cries, his voice sounding like each word hurts coming out.

“Give up the blade!” Antok cries, pulling out his sword from its sheath at his back.

“Antok, no!” Ulaz cries, but it’s too late. Shiro’s arm grows purple as he holds it before his body like a weapon and a shield combined. He lets his friend go to spare him the fight, ready to face Antok head-on with his arm as his only weapon, crossing it with Antok’s sword.

“Wait!” the little one shouts, holding out his blade. He stands tall and steady despite his injuries, surprising Kolivan for the first time that day. “Don’t fight. Don’t hurt Shiro. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. If that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it.”

As soon as he finishes speaking, the symbol of Marmora on the handle of his blade starts to glow. The light of it grows brighter and brighter, filling the room with its purity, to the point that it very nearly blinds Kolivan.

“You’ve awoken the blade!” Kolivan can’t help but gasp as the blade transforms into its proper form of a sword. He takes in the shape of it, observing it carefully, although he doesn’t need to. It is a specific and familiar enough shape that he recognizes it immediately. He may not have seen it for a while, but he never forgets any of his Blades.

He closes his eyes, letting out a short breath; all he allows himself. Evidently Ulaz was right after all.  

“The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins,” Ulaz says softly, stepping forward. “And seeing that blade, I believe I can now tell you more as well.”

The little one’s eyes widen, his mouth falling open. It is difficult to tell underneath his bruised face, but if Kolivan is not mistaken, his skin also grows whiter, whatever that may mean for his species. “…What?”

“That can wait,” Shiro says, stepping closer to the little one as well, placing his hands on his upper arms. The base has stopped shaking around them. “Keith, we need to get you some medical help first. You’re badly hurt.”

“I can show you the way to our medical bay,” Ulaz says. “I’ll examine you myself, Keith. Do you feel alright to walk?”

“Y-yeah…” the little one murmurs, looking dazed. He holds all of himself close together, as if to make himself even smaller, reminding Kolivan rather of a wilting plant.

“Let me help,” Shiro says softly, moving to put the little one’s left, uninjured arm around his shoulder.

“Y-you don’t need…” the little one starts.

“I want to,” Shiro says softly, his eyes warm and kind. Sympathetic. Perhaps he’s trying to reassure the little one, to help him silently understand what he saw with the hologram wasn’t real; that Shiro didn’t say those things with his own mouth. “Just lean on me and save your strength.”

“Come on,” Ulaz says, slowly beginning to lead the way. “There’s still some time before the portal outside reopens. Let us use that time as best as we can to get you well.”

Kolivan gestures with his hand to let everyone know to let them pass. The little one’s eyes never leave the floor as they walk by Kolivan, but Shiro raises his head long enough from his companion to grant him an icy stare as they pass. Kolivan cannot make himself grow cross with him for it. In some ways, it is good to know there is still fondness like theirs that can exist in the world no matter what. That there is a future for which to fight for, although not for Kolivan himself. That kits will still fall in love and make more kits, keep building towards a better future.

Once the door to the arena closes behind Shiro, Keith and Ulaz, Kolivan presses the button at his collar to turn his communicator on.

“Alryn, get a line ready to Krolia. There is a message I must send her urgently.” 

_ “Yes, Leader,”  _ Alryn’s voice speaks into his ear.  _ “There is also a message from Thace for you here, sir.” _

It is only through deca-phoebes of training that Kolivan doesn’t curse. It is not yet time for Thace to send his communication of the phoebe. The fact he is sending one now must mean something has gone wrong.

“Antok, with me,” he says. “The rest of you, go tend to the injured and let everyone know to rest. There is much to be done once the pathway opens.”

“Yes, Leader,” his Blades chorus, and scatter on their way.

Kolivan walks and trusts Antok to follow, as he does.

“Is it wise to communicate of all this to Krolia?” Antok asks as soon as they’re alone. “You know how she is. She will rush here the first chance she gets.”

“Perhaps so,” Kolivan says. “Regardless, she has much to answer. I do not wish to wait on it.” He pauses, glancing over at Antok. He allows himself a secret smile. This is his trusted Lieutenant, his right hand. He can talk to him. “Besides, I don’t consider myself to be quite so cruel yet as to keep a mother and child apart longer than they must be.”

“I would never think you so,” Antok says, softer than he is with anyone else. “What of Thace? What shall we do about him? Ulaz is here…what if he runs off trying to save him?”

“Then we must protect him from himself. He doesn’t know it is Thace who has taken this role. We may need to keep it that way,” Kolivan says. “Until we know what is going on, however, we best not be hasty.”

“Indeed,” Antok says. “What did you think of the kit?”

“Unrefined,” Kolivan replies. “Not to the point it cannot be amended, however.”

He hears the smile in Antok’s voice as he says, “We haven’t had a kit in a long time.”

“Careful,” Kolivan says, a lilt of teasing entering his tone. “Ulaz may fight you for him.”

“He is a Blade now, one way or another,” Antok says. “He is all of ours. Ulaz would be best to remember that.”

“Yes,” Kolivan says, turning a corner to the communications room. “Regardless, for now, we have more important things to worry about.”

He presses his hand on the lock, causing it to open, and takes a calming breath as he steps inside to face what will undoubtedly be another bout of difficult news.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of direct sequels to this fic in the works, where they will make a sort of mini-series inside a fic series together :).


End file.
